<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new journey by colattae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461298">new journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae'>colattae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending?, M/M, broke up fic, how do i tag seriously, jongho to the rescue!, yeosang is hurt :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Kang Yeosang and I'm going to Busan too."</p><p>He grasped Jongho's waiting hand for a handshake, and the train boarded, bringing them into a new journey no one yet to figure out.</p><p> </p><p>in which Yeosang took the earliest morning train to clear his stuffy mind and mend a broken heart, only to meet the rude stranger who (hopefully) took him to another journey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soooo the prompt was actually an old gift from a friend of mine, and I modified it long ago for boys24 fandom and posted it on asianfanfics before accidentally deleted it 😭 thankfully I still had the copy so I decided to make it into oneshot, ateez version (will probably make a multi chaptered version if I'm not lazy lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang entered the compartment and circulated his gaze around the scope. It was dominated by blue color, blue seats, blue curtains. He walked slowly, mentally counting and squinting his eyes to have a better view of the seat number and checking his ticket in between. There he found his seat on the fourth line just right by the window, perfectly what he wanted. He was lucky the seat next to him was still empty that he didn't need to excuse himself to a stranger just to get into his seat.</p>
<p>He put his backpack under the seat, took his phone out and plugged the earpieces in. Pop music blasted on his ears while he slumped himself deep onto the soft blue pad. It was only almost five in the morning and the winter was nearing. He stared at the sight outside the window, the sky was a paint of gray mist and morning dew; the sun didn't really come out these days.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. It was peaceful, he thought, just the right amount of serenity and solitude he needed after all the mess that happened. He closed his eyes, reminiscing all those mess that happened to him.</p>
<p>Which to summarize it: Jung Wooyoung secretly dumped him in front of the eyes of many people after a college friend confessed to him at his major's welcome party, someone named Choi San, he heard. It happened right on the last Sunday but he only found out two days later after suffering from Yunho's pitiful stare towards him when they met up. While he himself had no clue and been acting normal around avoidance Wooyoung whom he still couldn't contact until he met Yunho. Only after he forced Yunho to tell him everything, he finally knew about it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt someone tapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>He turned his head and found a young man standing before his eyes. The young man smiled and Yeosang stared uninterested as the young man's mouth moved, muttering words Yeosang could comprehend even without hearing it. Yeosang just gave him a small nod and back gazing out to the view outside the window.</p>
<p>The music playing on his phone changed into a slower one and he breathed out heavily. It was BTS's Spring Day, the favorite song of-</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm talking to you."</p>
<p>The young man next to him had removed one earpiece from Yeosang's left ear, making him turned to the young man sharply. He was totally not in the right mood to be all courteous to a complete stranger and no matter how blunt Yeosang is to his friends, the young man's act earlier was considered rude, especially to a stranger.</p>
<p>"Are you going to Busan too?"</p>
<p>The young man was wearing a silly smile but Yeosang didn't care. He only snapped back the earpiece from the stranger's hand and put it back on his ear.</p>
<p>"That's none of your business." Yeosang muttered annoyed words under his breath, loud enough for the other to hear.</p>
<p>No, he definitely didn't need some rubbish talk with stranger. Yes, he was going to Busan, without specific location to be visited. He doesn't even have anyone he know there, he just wanted a little bit of peace. That was why he booked the very first boarded Mugunghwa train instead of taking KTX which was obviously way faster. The trip would take six hours and he intended to spend it clearing his stuffy mind, also mending a broken heart.</p>
<p>No, it was not like he would go weeping and all melancholic for a mere ex-boyfriend (if he consider themselves broken up). A part of him wanted to give Wooyoung a chance to explain everything but his pride didn't let himself being the only one who trying to hold their red string of relationship. Though they did start the relationship with butterflies and fluttered hearts, he concluded that chicken Jung Wooyoung wasn't that worthy to leave him a deep scar. Also, rather than feeling miserable, there was more anger inside of him. But he is still a human being, no matter how high his ego was, he did feel hurt a little.</p>
<p>The previous guy tapped his shoulder again.</p>
<p>Yeosang furiously ran a hand through his hair and stopped the music midway.</p>
<p>"Look," Yeosang said, "both of you and I will be sitting here on this spot until the next six hours so let's make a deal of not getting into each other's nerves and leave both of us to have the trip in peace, okay?"</p>
<p>The young man next to him looked at him with a hint of shock, making Yeosang felt a pang of guilt in him.</p>
<p><em>'Maybe I'm being a little too offensive,'</em> Yeosang thought, and felt a bit apologetic inside but the thing that happened the next unexpectedly made him gaped in confusion instead. Because the stranger laughed, he just fucking laughed.</p>
<p>"W-"</p>
<p>"Hey, chill out. You are pretty tense there." He said in between chuckles.</p>
<p>And strangely, it made him toned down then Yeosang found himself started laughing along too.</p>
<p>They spent a good several seconds laughing their stomach out, nothing like two people who just met for a few uptight minutes in a train, but like long lost friends.</p>
<p>"Wow, that was a pretty intense morning exercise, I dare to say."</p>
<p>Their laughter had faded away, leaving a trace of wide smile on both their lips.</p>
<p>"Okay, Mr. don't-get-on-my-nerve, I'm Choi Jongho and my destination is Busan. I bet you haven't ate your breakfast yet, should we grab some food and coffee on the café car?"</p>
<p>Jongho extended one hand and Yeosang took a better look at his appearance, contemplating. He had a nice black hair with a red dip and somehow it reminds him of an apple? At least Yeosang could try to believe his instinct, weird person wouldn't have nice hair color, so he decided.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Jongho frowned, and Yeosang thought he really enjoyed playing around a bit too much, "I don't really fancy coffee today, but I can go for iced chocolate. How does that sound?"</p>
<p>And Jongho smiled again.</p>
<p>"I'm Kang Yeosang and I'm going to Busan too."</p>
<p>He grasped Jongho's waiting hand for a handshake, and the train boarded, bringing them into a new journey no one yet to figure out.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments are really appreciated, so feel free to leave some and hit the button<br/> 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. behind story?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sooooo I finally, successfully dragged my lazy ass to write a behind story and multi chaptered version of this story, yay! </p><p> </p><p>if anyone interested, you can check it out here! -&gt; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461688">of rain and morning train</a> </p><p>also! I finally decided to make use of my abandoned wattpad account to crosspost my works, so in case anyone want to read this story on wattpad you can check it out here: -&gt; <a href="https://my.w.tt/hzFbkvi4S8">new journey</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. jongsang's next story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>surprise! this lazy ass author finally! successfully! dragged herself to wrote a continuation of jongsang's journey 😉</p><p>if anyone interested, you can check it out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007430">here!</a></p><p> </p><p>thank you and have a nice day, atinys! 😘</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. wooyoung's choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>no, this is definitely not associated or inspired by the diary film, but I feel like it describe <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007433">this</a> story the most hahaha 😅</p><p>anyway, I'm sorry that this is not an update (more like an announcement or notice, actually) but I just made a separate story about the reason why woosang broke up :) (tbh I don't know why I made a separate story instead of just insert it for another chapter into this story but I kinda prefer them separated 😅)</p><p>if anyone interested, you can check it out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007433">here</a></p><p> </p><p>thank you and have a nice day, atinys! 💕</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are really appreciated, so feel free to leave some 💕</p><p>also scream at me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/colattae">here</a><br/> let's have a chat I promise I don't bite ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>